The Rights Fighters
About it The Rights Fighters are a team of Superheroes who go and save the lives of those who have learning difficulties. Any person who has been discriminated, bullied, neglected and not listened to, then the Rights Fighters come to the rescue. Characters * Yellow Fire: Yellow Fire is a young man with short brown hair and wears a yellow outfit, golden cape, red belt and red boots. In his scene, a group of young people were going to a nightclub, but 2 rude bouncers refused to let them in just because they have learning difficulties. The Yellow Fire puts a stop to this by grabbing the bouncers by the ears and shouting at them, and lets the young people into the nightclub. * Catgirl: Catgirl is a young superheroine that resembles a cat. She has dirty blonde hair, wears a cat mask and wears a black cat costume. In her scene, some young people were waiting for their bus, until they were attacked by some bullies. Catgirl punishes the bullies and rescues the young people by digging her claws of justice into the bullies. . * Supergirl: This is a different version of Supergirl, not the one from the DC comics. She is a young woman with red hair, and glasses, and like the classic Supergirl, she wears her outfit. In her scene, a group of young people are wanting to take part in a pool competition, but a pretty, but rude receptionist refuses to let them in, until Supergirl appears to make the receptionist realise she is in the wrong. * Dr. DJ: Dr. DJ is a young man with a rainbow coloured afro, glasses and wears a flamboyant indigo outfit. In his scene, a social worker visits a young man named Morgan, and she came to discuss the posibilities of him going to college, however, does not want to go to college. He wants a job instead. The trouble is, his mother is not listening to him and claims to know what is best for him. She is stopped by Dr. DJ and he makes her realise she is in the wrong. The Sequel Vale People 1st have released a new Rights Fighters with new superheroes. Like the previous movie, they save those who have learning disabilities. * Purple Rain: A young lady dressed in lots of purple. In her scene. A girl needs help with her work, but her teacher was being rude and mean to her, until Purple Rain comes in to save the day. * Princess Diversity: A young princess dressed in a red dress. In her scene, some young people have been bullied by some bullies in their local youth club, until the Princess saves the young people, and gets rid of the bullies. * Blue Lantern: Different Blue Lantern from the DC Comics. He resembles DC Comics Green Lantern but only blue. In his scene. A young man named Adam is online and is being bullied by some cyberbullies because of the way he lives and looks, but luckilly the Blue Lantern saves and forces the bullies to apologize to him. * Mini-Me: A small man in a suit and tie. In his scene. A young man and his carer are visiting a local pub, but the landlord was being incredibly rude to them and to make matters worse, a bully is annoying them by throwing peanuts at them. This is stopped by Mini-Me. In the fifth and final scene, a gang of supervillains are representing crimes and injustice. * Dr. Lovekill: A mad scientist with round glasses, a white coat and rubber gloves. He represents discrimination, which means he makes people feel bad because of the way they are. He gets defeated by Blue Lantern. * MJ: A supervillain version of Michael Jackson. He represents bullying and will threaten and pick on people. He gets defeated by Purple Rain. * The Joker: Different to the DC Comics version. He is an evil clown with big red lips, and a colourful coat. He represents exclusion, meaning people are not allowed to take part in things. He gets defeated by Yellow Fire. * Dr. Wiz: A black clad ninja. He represents favourtism. Meaning he will treat one person nicely but to another will treat very badly. He gets defeated by Mini-Me & Princess Diversity. In the end, all the Rights Fighters, plus Yellow Fire have gathered to fight and defeat the supervillains. The gallery of pictures We are the Rights Fighters.png|The canon Rights Fighters with some fan-made ones They are the supervillains.png|The canon supervillains with some fan-made ones Category:Superheroes Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Movies